


Unravelled

by strawberry_cider



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Humor, Incomprehensible Dildos, M/M, Silly, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Top Jon, Trans Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: Gabriel makes the Distortion a dildo for him and his boyfriend to enjoy. Jon is deeply confused.
Relationships: Michael/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Unravelled

Jon arrived home and walked into his room to drop his bag, when he saw a familiar yellow door on the wall next to the window. He could hear hurried steps on the other side of it, becoming louder as they got closer. He expected it to happen, but he was still startled when the door flew open from a kick.

“Look what I got!” Michael said, excitedly. Jon saw that his hands were occupied by... something. It looked like a small, maybe seven inches long, odd sculpture, or maybe a nonsensical postmodernist vase. It did not take a genius to recognise Gabriel's artwork. It hurt Jon's eyes to look at it and he had to place his hand on the door-frame to his room for support. It was constantly shifting and swirling, moving in on itself, like those optical illusion pictures that change if you move them from side to side, except Michael was holding it still in front of his chest.

“Cool...” Jon said, drawing out the word as he did not know how else to react. “What... is it?”

“A toy!” Michael said.

“... Please elaborate.”

“It's a gift from Gabriel! I told him a while ago that we are dating and he was so happy for us, he was so sweet! And today he called for me to show me something he made.”

“Alright, but-”

“It's a toy! For us!”

It took a moment for it to register, but once it did, Jon's face turned beet-red from ear to ear.

“So? What do you think?” Michael asked, genuinely delighted, stretching his arms forward and proudly presenting the “toy”.

“That thing is never going inside me.” Jon replied.

Michael's smile fell and his arms lowered along in defeat.

“But it's a gift. From dear Gabriel. I didn't ask for it, he made it just for us.”

“Well, tell Gabriel to mind his business!”

“It looks scary, but I promise it's not.”

Jon's eyes narrowed. “How do you know that if you just got it?”

“I'm guessing it's not. I've seen worse things he made out of Gabriel's hands, I don't understand why you're making eyes like that, to be honest. _I_ 'd try taking it.”

“You do it then!”

“I want to!”

Jon opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped abruptly and slowly retracted the finger with which he was accusingly pointing at Michael. He glanced at the toy, shifting it's form around and through Michael's hands, defying the laws of physics, undisturbed by their little quarrel over it. He looked up at Michael, who was smiling and raising his eyebrows, expectantly.

Jon furrowed his brows and held his mouth tight before sighing hard and saying “Fine.”

“Yay!” Michael said, hopping once where he stood. Jon felt a sharp and icy needles hit his eyes as he watched the thing bounce along. How was it even supposed to work like that if it was soft and pliant?!

“I just got home, so let me wash and eat something first.” Jon said.

“Alright, I'll wait!” Michael said and took a seat on Jon's bed, like a good boy, putting the dildo next to him, upright. Jon's expression looked very tired, too tired to argue anymore. He dropped his bag on the floor, left the room with a deep sigh and made his way to the kitchen.

He reheated some leftovers from the fridge and ate a part of them. Truth be told, Jon didn't really feel like eating, he just wanted to postpone the main event. It would have been a lie to say he wasn't curious. Michael was so dear to him, he really was, but _God_ , did he _test his damn patience_. He knew there was no point in trying to comprehend the Spiral and the... “artefacts”, if you will, of the Spiral, but Jon had so many questions. He was going to ask them, Michael hopefully had them, but he did not want to face them just yet. He needed a little break for it all to sink in and marinate.

Jon paused and pushed the plate away in disgust of the word “marinate” he just thought of.

He made his way to the bathroom, passing his bedroom door. Michael was still there and he gave Jon a sweet smile as he passed by. Jon tried really hard not to look at Gabriel's gift. God, what was Gabriel's deal? Was he a pervert? Was he bored? Was this normal Spiral etiquette?

The shower sounded very loud as he turned the water on and got a little drizzle on himself before he managed to move away on time. He took his clothes off and threw them in the washing machine anyway. The hot water felt divine on his skin. Jon was a heathen who washed with scalding hot water. His skin was quickly flushed all over, and Jon found himself sitting still, head tilted back and eyes closed, just letting the water drench him. He opened his eyes with a little start, as if he just woke up, and resumed washing, scrubbing over the scars from Jane's worms, Michael's stabbing, and his surgeries. He would have honestly liked to go to sleep then and there. He liked the feeling of warmth and numbness.

He turned off the water and stepped out, careful not to slip, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was ruffling his hair dry when he thought he heard the door to the bathroom open. It was confirmed as he felt sharp fingers gently graze up his spine. Jon felt Michael pull him against him. His exhale came out shaky when a dagger traced the scars under his chest. Michael kissed the back of his neck as he held him close. Jon leaned his head to the side to allow him more space.

“I want you.” Michael said against his ear.

“Aren't I lucky?” Jon said.

Jon felt Michael smile against his skin. He let himself walked back to his bedroom and seated on the bed. Michael kissed him hard and hungry, making both of them fall back on the mattress. Jon let himself be smothered, keening into him as he felt his hands caresses him, causing goosebumps. He pressed his knee between Michael's legs and earned a lovely sound for it. Jon couldn't help grinning a little in victory.

Michael got off of him and impatiently started undressing, while still straddling Jon. His eyes were glossy and full of want. That was fast. Jon decided to be mean and touch his erection through his pants while Michael was mid-taking his shirt off. The fabric over his face masked his expression, unfortunately, but the gasp was loud and clear. Michael was having a hard time keeping his human form together and Jon felt the swirls and fractals appearing on his stomach and dancing into one-another, earning more sounds and shivers.

Michael got the shirt over his voluminous hair and chucked it to the side, pouncing on Jon to keep kissing him, but missed in his hurry and landed on his cheek instead.

“Easy, now.” Jon said, stroking his hair. “I'm not going anywhere.”

“ _I want you, Jon._ ” Michael rasped, his eyes no longer having a definitive colour and his voice sounding less human by the syllable.

“I can tell!” Jon chuckled and kissed him properly. Michael moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms around him, sliding them beneath his back. He was heavy on top of him and hard against his own crotch. Jon's face burnt as the fabric rubbed against his clit and his bare skin as a whole. Michael stopped kissing him abruptly and slid down between his legs. Before Jon could react he felt Michael push his tongue between his lips, up towards his clit. Jon yelped, moving his hand to muffle himself, and glared at him, making Michael giggle. Jon grabbed him by the chin. “Bring my strap.” He said. Michael needn't be told twice.

Jon got up on the bed and grimaced as he turned his head towards Gabriel's gift. Michael tossed the harness next to it, then worked his pants off. Jon took them, one in each hand. God, it felt so wrong. It was _squirming_. Jon's fingers felt numb and needles and dry and cold and warm at the same time. Was it even going to fit through the hole of the belt? Jon tried to move it towards it and it whipped around in slow-motion. Jon felt like he was about to have dissociative episode.

“Are you alright?” Michael asked, climbing on the bed next to him.

“Are you _really_ sure about this?” Jon asked.

“Yes!” Michael said, taking the dildo and the harness from Jon's hands and jamming them together. Jon looked at it, then at Michael, trying extremely hard to be supportive.

“Come on!” Michael said, moving to tie it to Jon's body. Jon tensed up and felt full-body shivers when the base of it pressed against his navel. Jon didn't even have the means to describe what felt off, it was beyond human vocabulary. He couldn't begin to imagine what it would feel like inside. Michael, however, was more than eager. He held Jon by his sides and licked the underside of the dildo, long and deliberate. He took the dildo in his mouth and Jon's eyesight was given a break. He ran his fingers through Michael's hair and the curls moved around his hand as it grabbed hold, making Michael groan approvingly. Jon shuddered when the fingers would push harder against his skin, on the edge of breaking it but never doing it, as the toy would touch the back of Michael's throat. When he had enough, he got up, a string of saliva connecting it to the dildo.

“So messy.” Jon said, running his thumb over Michael's wet lips. Michael laughed drowsily. Jon told him to lie against pillows, while he stretched to fetch the lube. As he reached to the drawer of his night-stand, the toy brushed against the inside of Jon's arm. It felt even worse wet and Jon managed somehow to stop a yelp in his throat. Only a little squeak came out. Michael either didn't hear it or chose not to comment.

The mewls coming out of Michael as he got him ready and the way his face and chest were pressed into the pillow were good at distracting Jon from what was between his legs. He took longer than usual, getting Michael nice and loose, as he was still apprehensive. He could feel it against his thigh, as if it was a living thing. Jon tried his best to block it out of his mind and focus on Michael's pleasure. Michael shivered and clawed at the sheets if he curled his fingers right. Jon smiled and bit his lip.

“Ready?” He asked, rubbing the tip against his hole.

“Yes, yes!” Michael panted, tearing Jon's pillow to shreds. Oh well, he'll get another one.

Michael gasped and whined, his voice reaching some really odd pitches, as it entered him. Jon moved his hips gingerly, until he was fully sheathed, and stopped for a moment, until Michael nearly ordered him to move. Jon huffed and placed firm hands on his hips. He's asking for it. Michael knew Jon's limits by heart and Jon knew Michael's, with the normal, tamer toys, that is, and what he would do with the other ones was driving him positively wild with Gabriel's creation. He was greedily pushing back against Jon and moaning for him to go faster and harder. Jon reached to jerk him off and as he wrapped his finger around him, Michael's body glitched, blue and magenta like an image on a computer would. Michael's voice made the corners of Jon's vision go dark and he only narrowly stopped himself from falling on top of him.

“Why did you stop?” Michael asked, almost offended, turning his head towards him, hair in his face.

“Give me a minute...” Jon groaned, holding a hand against his forehead. “You just did... a thing...”

“Hurry...!”

Jon rubbed his face and when he looked at his hand, he saw blood. He had a second of panic until he realised it was just coming from his nose.

“I need a tissue.” Jon said, making to pull out.

“What? No! Keep going!” Michael whined.

“It's just for a second. Damn.” Jon said. God, Michael was even more difficult to deal with when he was horny.

Jon wondered if he should just stuff a tissue up the bleeding nostril. That wasn't going to be a very sexy look. As he was thinking after he wiped the blood off, he felt himself grabbed by the shoulders and yanked on the bed. He was about to say “What the fuck”, when Michael climbed on top of him with a wild look in his eyes. One of Michael's hands pushed and held Jon by the chest down and with the other one he angled the toy to his hole. He moaned long and high-pitched as he let himself sink to the bottom, the corners of his mouth turning up in a drunk smile.

“Are you sure Gabriel made it for both of us and not just for you, bespoke?” Jon said, unable to hold back a little laugh.

Michael didn't seem to be able to hear anything in that moment and bounced on Jon, fast and frantic, propping his hands on his stomach. His face and his chest were flushed pink and his skin felt fevered against Jon's hands. Jon let him fuck himself for a while, admiring the view, before touching his cock again. The more the heat swelled in Michael, the more he looked like an abstract painting, badly-made Photoshop into a photograph, but before Jon's eyes. The bones and veins protruded under his skin and looked like drills and spirals, and the skin and hair were strident, the colours saturated.

When Jon rubbed his thumb hard against the top of his cock, Michael howled, throwing his head back. His body fell apart, unravelling into ribbons, going round and round where his head, his neck, his torso, his arms and legs should have been, with nothing underneath. His wail as he climaxed was drawn out and gradually quieter, as the ribbons, light as dust, unceremoniously fell and covered Jon.

Jon stood still, eyes wide, body blanketed by colourful ribbons, the dildo sitting up surrounded by Michael. Or what was left of him.

“Um...” Jon said after a while. Michael was not... reassembling. The bunch of ribbons that should have been his head and hair were against Jon's chest, neck and cheek. He could very vaguely hear something like breathing, hard and ragged. The ribbons felt warm, in the way a living body does, and they tingled. Jon couldn't see them moving, but they felt as if they were slowly, imperceptibly spinning around themselves.

“Michael, are you alright...?” Jon asked, hesitantly putting his hand against where he guessed the back of Michael's head was. He got an answer, but it wasn't in a language he could understand. By the tone, it was a tired, fucked-out babble.

“I take it that you enjoyed it?” Jon asked, smiling a little cheeky. Michael laughed at that, the ribbons lifting themselves and going back into something resembling a shape, but in a sluggish and unhurried way. Jon watched, still smiling, and kissed them back when part of the ribbons pressed against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!~


End file.
